


We're like sugar; which one melts first, though?

by RebornySuperbia



Series: Kingsman AU fics. [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Books, Bookworm Roxy, F/M, First Meetings, Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is forced to share a table in a crowded cafe with a stranger reading Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're like sugar; which one melts first, though?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this AU prompt on tumblr, and I was inspired:  
>  _forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU._

“Great,” Roxy muttered after she took her coffee and glanced back at the crowded coffee shop in front of her. She needed a place to sit down and continue writing her essay. She cursed herself for not going to the university and writing there.

She saw one of the waiters coming her way and she stopped him. “Excuse me, is there an empty table somewhere?”

The waiter looked back and scanned the room for a bit. “Well, there aren’t any free tables now, unless you’re okay with sharing it with someone,” he replied, looking back at her.

“Oh. Where is it?” she asked and the waiter pointed at the window.

Roxy thanked the waiter and rushed to the table. She found a bald man sitting there, one leg over the other, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore a black cardigan, with a white shirt and a maroon tie underneath. He was reading a book and sipping tea. In the noise, he looked peaceful, not bothered by all the sound around him.

She cleared her throat and he turned to her, eyes slightly alarmed. She could see that while he was older, the man was handsome, his eyes a very gorgeous shade of green. Roxy didn’t notice that she was staring until he spoke, and _of course he had an accent_. “Is there something wrong, miss?”

“Oh! I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind sharing the table with me,” Roxy replied, her eyes pleading.

The man smiled and shook his head. “Not at all.” He pointed at the chair with his mug and Roxy grinned, taking a seat in front of him after thanking him.

She set her cup on the table and pulled out her laptop, opening it afterwards. She glanced up at the man and saw that he resumed reading, green eyes fixed on the words in front of him. The title of the book read _The Complete Short Story Collection by Edgar Allan Poe_.

“Poe,” Roxy said, smiling

Merlin looked up and nodded. “A friend of mine suggested I should get a hobby and then I found this book on my desk the following day.”

She giggled in response, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Very admirable writer, though I find his books a bit too gloomy for my taste.” Roxy took her cup and sipped the coffee.

“Well, I’m only halfway through House of Usher, and I feel like I could use a brighter book.” He exhaled a laugh and went back to reading. Roxy smiled, then proceeded to type her essay.

Fifteen minutes later, the man stood up, his glasses gone from his face. Roxy looked up and smiled politely at him.

“I must get to work,” he said, mainly to himself, putting on his black coat. “Good luck with whatever you’re writing.”

She gave him another smile, shyly this time. “Thank you for sharing your table.”

He nodded and turned around, but before he could leave, Roxy said after him, “Try Bronte, you might like her. Jane Eyre, perhaps?”

The man looked back and gave her handsome smile before walking out the door.

Roxy didn’t realize it, but she was smiling to herself as she resumed typing.

-x-

Merlin walked into the café later than usual the next day. He sighed when he found the tables were all occupied. He just _had_ to stop by the bookstore.

After he ordered his tea to go, he glanced back at the table by the window. _And there she was_ , sitting at the table, typing into her laptop. Merlin smiled to himself and took the tea, then walked to her.

“May I?” he asked, pointing at the chair. She was startled at first, then her expression slowly softened into a beautiful smile.

“You may,” she replied. He sat down then put the book, Jane Eyre, on the table. He saw her glance at it then smile in satisfaction.

“You’re still writing,” said Merlin then took a sip from his tea.

She exaggerated a sigh then rolled her eyes. “Yes, a paper for feminist literature class.”

He nodded, impressed. “Interesting. Is that why you suggested Bronte?” he asked, leaning back on the chair. He saw her shrug then brush a strand of chestnut hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

“No, I just think more people should read Jane Eyre,” she replied then looked at him, pausing for a couple of seconds. “Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy,” she said, extending one hand.

He smiled and shook her hand. “Stephen, but you can call me Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Roxy repeated, breathing out a laugh.

“It’s a nickname I go by so much that I rarely hear my actual name,” he said, scratching the tip of his nose.

“Well, nice to meet you Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ops, I named Merlin Stephen. :'3
> 
> So, I'm going do this (sort of) series of AU prompts that I find on tumblr. They're mainly going to be Harry/Eggsy and Merlin/Roxy, but I might try something different if I'm feeling like it. Please, if you have an AU prompt in mind, do share with me. If I feel like I can write it, I will.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, I reblog mostly Kingsman now since I officially became Kingsman trash.
> 
> http://gamquicks.tumblr.com/


End file.
